Rocking type toys for children have been known for many years. One of the more notable of these toys is the "hobby horse" that includes a toy horse mounted on rockers. A child can sit on the horse and cause it to rock back and forth using body movement. Many of these toys, however, including the hobby horse, can be used only as a rocking toy. Generally, children become bored with rocking toys after using them over a period of time, particularly as a child grows older. Improvements have been made in the field to increase the versatility of rocking toys to maintain a child's interest in these toys over a longer period of time. For example, rocking toys have been developed that are convertible from a rocking toy to a toy that can roll across the ground or floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,417 shows a convertible hobby horse that has wheels at the base of each leg so that a toddler can propel the horse across the floor while riding the horse. Alternatively, the hobby horse can be mounted on rocker elements to convert it to a rocking horse. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,478,449 shows a rocking horse that can be removed from the rocker base and moved across the floor on a wheeled platform that attaches to the rocker base. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,869 and 2,716,439 are examples of convertible rocking toys that incorporate retractable wheels so that they can be converted from a rocking toy to a wheeled toy.
An object of the present invention is to provide a combination rocking toy and tricycle that can be detached from a rocking base and used as a conventional tricycle.